


it's cold, you should take my jacket [prompt]

by bielsahours



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Honeymaren is sad, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, elsa takes care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielsahours/pseuds/bielsahours
Summary: a piece I wrote for a prompt on tumblr!my tumblr: bielsahours
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	it's cold, you should take my jacket [prompt]

“It’s cold, you should take my shawl.”

Honeymaren looked up as she spoke, eyes widening in what might have been surprise. Still, she took the offered shawl with a gentle touch, as though it was fragile – breakable. She knew how much this shawl meant to Elsa, knew that she only wore it for sentiment’s sake, and not for the warmth it offered. It was her mother’s shawl, one that so many months ago they had poured over by the fire, two minds working as one.

“Thank you.” She pulled the shawl around her shoulders, allowed Elsa to adjust its length so that it covered her in its entirety. Honeymaren knew that Elsa was hovering because she was worried, knew that that was the cause for her tweaking and shifting and covering – knew that Elsa would be unable to leave until she had done her very best to comfort her.

She decided, she was alright with that.

Honeymaren reached up to wipe away the remainders of her tears, already half-dried on her cheeks, carefully so she would not mar the precious shawl with remnants of her breakdown. She had not long been crying, head in hands, eyes red and sore and puffy, when the spirit had found her. Wordlessly, Elsa had sat beside her, a gentle hand laid on the small of her back – not asking, not pressuring, just waiting for the tears to dry and her shaking sobs to subside.

“How are you feeling?”

Elsa’s voice, deep and warm, like the curling flickers of a campfire flame gave her strength. She did not ask for the sake of satiating curiosity, nor for the need to intervene on her behalf or to fix a problem she knew nothing about. She asked because she understood, her own eyes aged with tears already shed, knowing there was little more needed than an ear to hear and a hand to hold.

She asked because she cared.

“A little better.” Honeymaren pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders, nestling into the softness of the fabric that smelled painfully like Elsa. Craving warmth, Honeymaren leaned on Elsa’s shoulder, only a little surprised at how readily she received the embrace, wrapping slender arms around her form. It felt safe here, not in the presence of the fifth spirit, but of the woman she had always been – it was Elsa’s arms that felt like home. She snuggled closer, sliding along the log on which she perched so that their sides pressed together, inhaling deeply, drinking in the peace that surrounded her now.

“Thank you.” She whispered into the darkness, eyes on the rays of moonlight that decorated the forest clearing.

Elsa pressed a kiss to her crown, sending a shock of warmth through her bones that the shawl simply could not provide.

“Always.” She said.


End file.
